Connector structures for RF cables and electrical connections, such as for handling high frequency RF signals, are often threaded connectors that are threaded onto and tightened with a corresponding connector. For example, male and female connectors may have opposing internal/external threaded structures that mate together, and are tightened to form a good electrical connector. Various such RF connectors are generally precision connectors that have a somewhat fragile construction.
For example, some miniature connectors, such as SMA connectors, are utilized with coaxial cables and have a small screw-type male coupling mechanism that includes a nut having an internal threaded section that mates with a small female mechanism with external threads. When a threaded connector is threaded onto a mating connector, the coupling nut is then rotated with a wrench or other tool to tighten the connector, and seat the threads together for a robust electrical connection.
One particular problem with any screw-on connectors, and particularly those smaller, miniature and sub-miniature connectors that are used for precise coaxial RF applications, is that there is the potential risk of over-torquing the coupling nut. As may be appreciated, generally the length of wrenches and other tools and the manual forces that are used to tighten such small connectors have the ability to create forces on the connector and coupling structures that may damage a mating connector and the threads on a mating connector. Often, users of such connectors believe that a tighter connection will provide a better electrical connection, and thus, there can be a tendency to provide more torque than is necessary.
Such over-torquing is particularly a problem when the mating connectors are utilized on electrical equipment. For example, an array of mating connectors might be incorporated onto the backplane of electronic equipment that is then coupled to one or more RF cables utilizing such precision connectors. As such, over-torquing and damaging or destroying the connector may also damage or destroy the electronic equipment. At a minimum, the mating connectors on the electronic device would have to be repaired or replaced. In certain connector applications, the mating interface is in a difficult location to access for the purposes of replacement of such mating connectors. Furthermore, the equipment provided with such mating connectors may be expensive to replace. For example, such precision connectors are used on Vector Network Analyzer (VNA) test equipment. Inadvertent damage from an over-torqued connector can damage the interface module of the VNA, which may potentially cost thousands of dollars to replace.
One solution to such over-torquing is the utilization of a torque wrench. However, such wrenches are not always available. Furthermore, such torque wrenches still would not prevent over-torquing if the user does not utilize the wrench properly. Accordingly, there is a need to mitigate the damage associated with excessive torque in threaded connectors, and to protect a mating connector and the electronic equipment coupled thereto.